<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make you feel my love by trixicbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853511">make you feel my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean'>trixicbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt: slow dancing plus supercorp<br/>meant to be a drabble that got out of hand<br/>feat. unrequited love that really isn't while two useless idiot sapphics in love dance inches away from each other both afraid to make a move</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make you feel my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this got really out of hand but i hope you love it.<br/>prompt by <a href="https://sapphic-shipper.tumblr.com/">sapphic-shipper</a> from my <a href="https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/post/640667172743544832/send-me-an-emoji-a-pairing">prompt list</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena hated galas with her whole heart. Why would someone invent something so mean and torturous? It was a room full of old white men that she had to have a conversation with. Old white men and conversation really shouldn’t be allowed in the same sentence. And then they just decided to make Lena’s bad day even worse. </p><p>She had to dance at the gala. </p><p>This was any sane person’s idea of fun. </p><p>“Can you even dance?” Kara asked as Lena finished her long string of complaints. They were eating ice cream on the couch in a break between movie night movies. They’d just finished Princess Diaries and they were moving onto Princess Diaries 2 as an <em>essential </em>part of Lena’s movie education, according to one Kara Danvers. </p><p>“Of course I can. I’m a Luthor,” Lena sighed, taking a spoonful of ice cream before she slipped into an impression of Lillian, “If you don’t learn how to dance, Lena, you’ll never get anywhere in life,” Lena slipped out of the impression, “I had lessons from the age of five to the age twelve,”. </p><p>“You must be amazing then,” Kara smiled brightly. </p><p>Lena burst out in laughter, “I’m terrible, that’s why they went on so long. Believe it or not, it took me a while to get used wearing heels,”. </p><p>Kara choked on her ice cream for a second but Lena chose to ignore it. “I haven’t danced like that since Lex’s galas and I would use Jack as an excuse to make sure I could say ‘no’ when people asked me for a dance,” she went on.</p><p>“I’m hearing you need a date,” Kara laughed, she sounded a little nervous.</p><p>“Sam’s bad enough,” Lena pointed her spoon at Kara threateningly, “You are not trying to set me up with every breathing woman as well,”. There was really only one woman she wanted to date. </p><p>Kara coughed again, “Old white men would be okay with you taking a woman,”. </p><p>“No,” Lena smiled smugly, “That’s why I’m going to take one,” Lena thought for a second, taking a slow spoonful of ice cream. “I just need to find someone willing to take a Luthor,” she added slowly, pushing the ice cream around the pot.</p><p>“Youcouldtakeme,” the indecipherable sound came from Kara’s mouth. Could she use superspeed to speak fast?</p><p>“What?” Lena asked, looking up at Kara.</p><p>“You could take me,” Kara shrugged. Lena’s heart beat a little faster. She wasn’t going to take her best friend as a date when she was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her. “You know as friends,” Kara added hurriedly and Lena’s heart sunk. </p><p>“You don’t want to be seen dating a Luthor,” Lena shook her head. It was true, the press brutally destroyed anyone she had ever dated, or supposedly dated. It was why it was such a shock her and Jack had lasted that long. The woman had been, in the past, more protected though as they just became her ‘gal-pals’ or ‘close friends’ but that was before she came out. </p><p>“I do,” Kara replied quickly with a huge smiled, “You’re my best friend why wouldn’t I want to be seen with you?”. </p><p>Lena shook her head, “I’m me and you’re you,”. </p><p>“Please,” Kara pouted, bringing out the puppy dog eyes, “It’s easier than you finding someone else,”. Lena could barely comprehend the situation. She, Lena Luthor hopelessly in love with Kara Danvers for the last five years, was having to be begged by aforementioned Kara Danvers so she would take her on a fake date. Why was Lena even considering saying no? One fake night would be better than nothing at all. </p><p>“Fine,” she sighed, “You can be my date,”. Pretend not to be excited about it. Pretend not to be excited about it. Lena repeated the words round and round again in her head. </p><p>Kara smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. “Don’t be so excited,” Lena laughed, “We probably need to practice at some point,”. </p><p>“Are you suggesting that spending more time with you is a negative thing?” Kara laughed, “We could even practice now,”. </p><p>Lena looked down at her outfit. She was wearing sports leggings and Kara’s NCU hoodie. She looked over at Kara, she was wearing sweatpants and a soft long-sleeved jumper meets t-shirt. “Really?”. </p><p>“Why not?” Kara stood up, putting the ice cream down on the table and taking Lena’s out of her hands and putting it next to hers. She offered her hand out to Lena with a smile. </p><p>“Have you seen what we’re wearing?” Lena asked. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Kara smiled, taking a hold of Lena’s hand. Lena shook her head with a laugh and Kara’s face morphed into a pout in response. “Please,” she begged. </p><p>Lena took a deep breath. How could she refuse that face? She pulled on Kara’s hand standing up and Kara pulled her out into the empty space between the couch and dining room table with a huge smile. She dropped her hand before speeding off and returning, depositing a speaker on the table and holding her phone. </p><p>“Any song ideas? Don’t know any slow dancing songs,” she smiled widely. </p><p>“Neither do I,” Lena shrugged as Kara’s face morphed into a huge smile. </p><p>“There’s a Spotify playlist,” she smiled brightly, clicking a button and placing her phone back down next to her speaker. Adele’s <em>Make You Feel My Love </em>started to play from the speaker. </p><p>Kara stepped closer to Lena as she began to sing. They both automatically went to the non-leading position, going to place their hands on each other’s right shoulder. Lena laughed awkwardly ducking her head to avoid Kara’s intense gaze. </p><p>“You should-” they both went to speak at the same time. “You-” they both tried again. Lena shook her head with another awkward laugh before she took a deep breath, waiting for Kara to speak. She seemed to be waiting for her to do the same thing. “You-” she said, cutting herself off as Kara spoke at the same time. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s meant to be this awkward,” Kara laughed nervously. </p><p>“I really don’t think it is,” Lena smiled, “You should lead,”. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Kara checked, “You’re probably a better dancer,”. </p><p>“Kara, just lead,” Lena told her and Kara turned a little redder. Lena tried not to think anything of it. </p><p>“Is it okay if I touch you?” Kara checked, her hand hovering just over where it should be on her back. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena smiled and Kara’s hand rested on her back and she was pulled closer to Kara so they were only two feet away from each other. She tried not to think about the electricity following through her veins all leading off that one spot. </p><p>She gingerly placed her hand on Kara’s right shoulder, moving them just a little bit closer together. She sucked in a breath. She really should’ve thought this through. </p><p>Kara’s hand was reaching for her other, gently threading their fingers together and bringing her arm up so it was held at Lena’s eye level and adjusting their hand position so they just grasped each other, just because it was more comfortable. Lena watched the whole thing carefully, her eyes glued on their joined hands. Then their hands were coming closer to Lena and while their hands were still grasped together one of Kara’s fingers found itself underneath Lena’s chin. </p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat as her head was turned so she looked directly at Kara. It felt as though those blue eyes were looking directly into her soul. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, then Kara spoke. It was quiet and low yet deep and almost husking. Lena tried not to think about what it did to her body as she took another deep breath, focusing on Kara’s words. </p><p>“You are meant to focus on your partner when you dance,” Kara whispered, bringing their hands back to where they were supposed to be. Lena looked at Kara in the eyes properly. Her heart sped up a little more. Kara had superhearing, she knew she could hear it. She just prayed Kara wouldn’t notice. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kara whispered, her voice softer and more gentle than it had been before. Lena cursed herself. Stupid, useless lesbian with an unrequited crush on her best friend. </p><p>“I’m fine,” she choked out, shaking her head and willing Kara not to press any further. She didn’t instead her hand started to guide Lena. Kara stepped the left and brought her right foot over and Lena mirrored the movements, just a millisecond behind as Kara spun them around and did the same footwork again, adding another step. Lena settled into Kara’s pattern and stopped focusing on her feet to look back up at her best friend. </p><p>How was it that Kara was this beautiful in sweats? Her hair up in a messy bun that perfectly framed her face and her eyes shining so brightly. The glasses had come off and she looked not like Kara Danvers and not like Supergirl. A version of Kara only a few people were privy to. Lena’s Kara. Kara Zor-El. She smiled softly at Lena as she moved again in the circle and Lena smiled back. </p><p>Then Kara started to sing softly along with the music. Lena should’ve been expecting it. It was Kara and music but the way that she sang while looking so deeply into Lena’s eyes it felt like each word that left Kara’s mouth was being sung for Lena, directly to Lena. </p><p>But they weren’t. It never would be because Kara was her best friend and nothing more and she knew that but the lyrics didn’t make it any easier. </p><p>
  <em>I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue<br/>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br/>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do<br/>To make you feel my love</em>
</p><p>The lyrics weren’t about her. Kara could never love her back. She was Lena Luthor and she was Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, Supergirl. She was everything and Lena was nothing. She’d never love Lena. Lena would never be anything more than Kara’s best friend and she could live with that. As long as she’s near her Lena could live with anything. A life with Kara was a million times better than one without. </p><p>
  <em>The storms are raging on the rolling sea<br/>And on the highway of regret<br/>Though winds of change are throwing wild and free<br/>You ain't seen nothing like me yet</em>
</p><p>Kara carried on singing softly. The lyrics were so true. She had never seen anything like Kara. She focused more on the woman in front of her. She was looking so deeply into Lena’s eyes and Lena swore for a second she saw Kara’s eyes dart to look at her lips. She was just dreaming. Imagining what she wanted to see. </p><p>She gripped Kara a little tighter and found Kara pulling her just an inch closer as they kept moving, their heads almost instinctively moving closer together so their faces were just inches apart. Lena’s breath hitched again in her throat as her heart sped up again, thundering in her ears but it went away as Kara’s beautiful voice broke through the thunder to bring her into a reverie. </p><p>The words seeming more sincere than they ever were before as Kara sang them so softly and so beautifully. Hitting every note with expert precision. </p><p>
  <em>I could make you happy, make your dreams come true<br/>Nothing that I wouldn't do<br/>Go to the ends of the Earth for you<br/>To make you feel my love</em>
</p><p>It was nearing the end of the song and Kara slowed the steps, bringing Lena even closer, their faces so close Lena could feel Kara’s breath ghosting over her lips. Everything else around her forgotten as it was just them in that moment. No background music and just Kara’s voice guiding them as she sang the last line with so much sincerity it couldn’t be about Lena. </p><p>
  <em>To make you feel my love</em>
</p><p>The breath that left with each word ghosted over Lena’s lips, each word so much more exaggerated and true as she felt each of them said. They washed over her. She could barely breathe. </p><p>“Kara,” she whispered as the song ended and the room fell so quiet yet everything was so loud. </p><p>“Lena,” came the whispered reply. Neither of them made any move to leave. In fact, Lena found herself dropping Kara’s hand so she could pull her closer. Kara’s hand found her waist and pulling Lena closer as Lena joined her hands behind Kara’s head. </p><p>Kara sucked in a deep breath as she pulled even closer so their bodies touched, flush against each other. Her head bent over Lena’s slightly. It felt so natural, both of them just following instinct and the flow of nature. Lena took a deep breath and her eyes darted down to look at Kara’s lips for just a second and she looked back up into Kara’s eyes and watched the realisation dawn over her best friend. </p><p>“Lena,” her name left Kara’s mouth like she was trying to hold on to every syllable forever. </p><p>“Kara,” Lena echoed, moving just a little closer. Her mind was in conflict. She couldn’t catch a single one of the thoughts firing so something acted outside her mind, outside the instruction of her brain. “Just kiss me,” the words left her mouth as she threw everything in the space between them. </p><p>There was a beat and a breath and then Kara’s lips were meeting Lena’s in a kiss so tentative and chaste. Both so afraid of a loss of what they already had. A loss of something so perfect and good. </p><p>Then a beat passed and Lena’s hands had threaded into Kara’s hair and the kiss became more insistent and desperate. Like coming up for hair after years underwater and so many feeling and emotions trying to channel in one kiss.</p><p>Five years of emotion in one kiss. It was the perfect kiss though. Kara’s lips so soft because of course she wouldn’t be anything but perfect at this too. It was everything. They were everything. </p><p>They pulled apart to catch a breath and they found themselves pressing their foreheads together as they both took a breath and then Kara was looking into Lena’s eyes again and it felt those blue eyes looking into her soul. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Kara whispered, still a little breathless. </p><p>“I think I might have some idea,” Lena laughed, pressing another kiss to her lips chastely and quickly just because she could. Just because she finally could. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a comment and a kudo if you like it... i am a junkie for validation</p><p>catch me on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en">insta</a> and <a href="https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you want more of my annoying ass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>